


Copycat

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Original Work, Voltage Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Go fuck yourself, LITERALLY, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of incest, Politics, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sweet Sex, ass eating, incubus, learning to let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Whilst Avel is trying to enjoy a nice evening of getting work done, he is paid a visit by someone who would much rather him focus on himself.





	Copycat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for your enjoyment of these personal works of mine! It really means a lot that so many of you enjoy them as much as I do! Thank you!

I always count those quiet hours late at night as my most productive. The house has gone to sleep, the milling about of maids has all but ceased and the only noise remains the occasional clicking of a collar as one of my brother’s dogs trots restlessly around the halls. Between twelve and five in the morning, there are no phone calls, no meetings to attend, no one barging in to let me know the copier is acting up again, simply solace of my own study. I can keep to my own thoughts, read and mill over all the work of the day that I didn’t get to. 

There are some nights where Nadia will wake up from a bad dream and I’ll allow her to sleep in my bed until I’ve had enough and quietly carry her back to her room while she’s knocked out. However, tonight all is quiet, to the point where even the harsh whistle of the tea kettle is deafening.

I turn over another page of the speech, murmuring back to myself to make sure that everything is still in order. It’s been a while since I’ve had to speak Italian to an audience, but given the fact that Chiara Jilani and her gang of pompous thugs will be there to pick me apart, I’ll have to be sure to put on a show. I know it sounds selfish, putting my own ego before my work, but I feel as though I’m deserving of this tiny, angry comfort.

I sip my tea and go back to my reading, ignoring the tiny thudding noise behind the locked door of the study. I left the windows open in there to get a bit of air to circulate now that summer is bearing down on Dom Vlasti and allows us no reprieve even now that night has long since fallen. If anything, a well-needed breeze is just passing through. 

I go back to my editing and the thud echoes again, this time so powerful my tea trembles on the table. 

I take off my reading glasses and rub my temples. I thought Klem had gone to bed at least an hour ago, either that or Kieran’s gone back to sleepwalking and has fallen down the stairs. I take a deep breath,  smooth flyaway hairs away from my face and go to check the door.

“Klementina, how many times have I told you that you need to knock instead of throwing your weight at the door, you’re going to -”

As the door creaks open, I’m greeted with an impish little smile and a rather familiar figure reclining back on my bed.

“Did I disturb you, Mr. Providet?” says the body on the bed and I nearly fall backwards with shock. 

There was a noticeably off-putting aura about him. His hair was a little too long, his horns a bit to curved, his eyes slightly more arched and cat-like and his skin a few shades darker than mine.  It felt as though I had left for a trip and come back to find all my furniture moved slightly to the right, so small a difference that I wouldn’t notice until I started bumping into things.

He smiles and his fangs aren’t as dulled as mine either, freshly sharpened and glinting. 

I quickly duck back into my study, slamming the door in the double’s face. I’m dreaming, I have to be. I slap my own face, hissing at myself to get a grip and wake up, perhaps expecting to see my own sleeping form hunched over my desk. No such thing comes, my tea sits waiting, not so much as a pen stirs. 

Then what the hell did I just see?

“Wake up, Kostya. Do it, just wake up, it’s not really there.” I lock the door to the study as I speak frantically to myself. “You just have to wake up, dammit!” 

“I can still hear you.” speaketh the double from the other side of the door, his voice sounding so much closer. “Why don’t you come out so we can talk, sweetheart?”

A rush of purple comes to my face as I hear those words and for a moment I think of opening the door and doing as he said, but I don’t say a word. I reach for my reading glasses with one hand and draw a volt with another.

“Whatever you want I haven’t got it. I suggest you get out, now.”

There’s a chuckle from the other side and now his voice sounds like he’s practically got his lips resting against the door. “Oh, Mr. Providet, come on. How long has it been since you’ve had a little time to speak with yourself. I don’t want to kill you,  just want to talk.”

 “I don’t believe you.” 

“Avel, put the volt down.” he purrs and suddenly we’re face to face, my back pressed against the door. “Let’s talk, shall we?”

I don’t think, tossing the volt at him and attempting to run out of the door,only to have the back of my sweater yanked back and for me to fall backwards right on my ass.

“You’re so cute, Avel, but don’t be stupid. I know you, I know that you don’t to fight back, I know how badly you want this. How badly  _ we _ want this.” he speaks clearly, as if he’s giving a speech to me all whilst dragging me back to the bedroom and tossing me on the bed with a strength I don’t even think _ I _ posses.

“You have a way with words, Mr. Providet, so I’ll ask you to do what you do best.” he sits down on the the night table, his silken night robe just barely hanging onto the skin of his shoulder. “Let’s talk.”

I can’t fight him and he’s tangible. If anything I’ll I have to do is wake up when this is all over and I’ll never have to see or speak to this horrid amalgamation again.

 So, I compromise. I keep my back straight, adjust my reading glasses and never break eye contact. I’m a diplomat, it’s literally my job to talk to crazy people in hopes of making them see reason. I carry with me the people of Shurshanov, my hands are their hands, my words are their words, through their eyes to I see the world and it is because of them that I am Providet. I have spoken with oligarchs and freedom fighters, warlords and peacekeepers and I will speak with a goddamn fever dream demon if I have to.

“Fine. Let’s talk.” I say, coolly. “Would you like to speak first?”

The double smiles, teeth gleaming in the lowlight of the room. “Glad we could compromise.” he says, the voice is mine right down to the floating lilt that Dom Vlasti people have when they ask questions. “I’ve come to help you out.”

“I never called for you.”

“Didn’t have to.” he says with a casual shrug. “I could feel it, could practically smell it off you before I got in the room. You’re really strung up aren’t you?”

My sit back a little, a more subtle way to express my confusion and discomfort, but I still keep my chin up and my voice even. “May I ask, what have you come to help me with exactly?”

The double smiles and laughs, “Come on, Mr. Providet, when’s the last time you’ve been properly fucked?”

“Is this some kind of joke? Fedya Tyushankov is my brother and boss, it’s going to take a bit more than some cheap vulgarities to throw me off.” I wave him off.

 “This isn’t about him and you know it.” the double snaps. “You spend so much time running and talking, taking care of an entire country with all that other altruistic stuff you like to do. It’s all a big distraction, isn’t it? Keeps you busy and keeps from touching yourself.”

 I pull a Fedya: “You’re boring me.”

“Uh huh…” the double rolls his eyes. “You won’t admit to it. I know you never will, you feign being all buttoned up and straight laced, but gods, you’re aching for it.” he inches closer, his movements all fluid and cat-like. “You want someone to help you let it out, get all of that build up out of your system, but your problem is trust.”

“I have no reason to trust you.” the words are laced with venom so as to counteract the budding purple blush on my face. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re an intruder and it is only because I find you mildly amusing that I haven’t thrown you over the balcony.”

The double chuckles, a deep and rumbling noise. “Temper, temper, Mr. Providet. You’re only proving my point.” he smiles, I can feel the chill of his breath against my face at this point and I try to remain steadfast and unmoving, not bending to the will of this atrocity. “Why do you think I made myself look like you? Who have you always been able to trust? Who has watched out for you all these years when the world had all but abandoned you? When the chips are down and all hope seems to be lost, who does the Providet have to rely on save for himself?”

He stretches out his hand and presses it over my heart, “Allow us just this one kindness, Mr. Providet. Put your lust to rest.”

“And if I don’t listen to you?”

“Oh, darling.” he says sweetly, his voice a soft croon. “You’ve been ignoring my voice for far too long.” 

 I’m not given much time to react before I feel his hand cinch in my shirt and his lips go up to press against mine. Despite his monstrous nature, the kiss is soft, sweet almost as if he cares about me, as if those fangs were really just for show. I hardly feel them as our lips lock and even with the strength he displayed earlier, the feeling I get as he wraps his arms about my waists, it not one of fear that he will inevitably crush me, but something of reassurance, the cooling sensation of his body working against the fervent heat of mine.

I shouldn’t be doing this, this is several levels of wrongness, if anything I should tell myself to wake up again, push him off, scream for help. _ Something. _

And yet, I can’t recall ever feeling such tenderness in another’s touch.

“You’re oddly silent.” he muses, pressing another kiss just below the crook of my neck, my body tenses at the feeling. “Am I too much for you?”

“Mothers, no.” I murmur. “I can handle it.”

He smiles down at me, “I know you’re not used to this feeling, you needn’t be shy.” he kisses me again, soft and chaste. “I know what you want, I’ll make sure you get it.”

There’s something so viscerally  _ kind _ in his words that I can hardly place it. My body shudders and shakes as he keeps kissing me, I have to fight back the urge to mewl.

“What if someone comes in?” he mutter, biting my lips as he kisses up and down my neck. “I..I could get in trouble.”

He laughs, “What are you? Fifteen?” he laughs some more. “I’ve locked the doors already, so unless you feel like screaming once I’m inside you, nobody should bother us.” he keeps biting and my this point I’m well aware of the growing problem in my pants and I’m pretty sure he’s just choosing to ignore it until it becomes more convenient for him to deal with it. “Though I know you aren’t much of a yeller, even with your limited experience, you’re so used to being quiet, aren’t you?”

I turn away, “You should know.” I snap. “I don’t scream as soon as I get a cock inside me, I’m hardly that easy.”

He rolls his eyes, sitting back on the bed. “You’ve gotten better over the years, but not by much. At least you don’t come on the spot whenever a lady shows her ankles in polite society.” 

I scowl and very quickly go to unbutton my shirt, allowing him to watch. He doesn’t touch himself, the only movement he makes being that of his tongue when he goes to lick his lips and suddenly I feel even more uncomfortable.

“Aren’t you going to get rid of your clothes?” I ask.

“Eventually.” he says, nudging me over on the bed. “Why don’t you stand, do it nice and slow for me. “ 

The request is odd, but I listen to him. Slowly the shirt comes off and after it the pants, there’s really no sign that he even enjoys it and because of this my movements falter, hands shaking. I’m usually so used to being silently scrutinized but here it feels different, feelings like he’s invading my privacy simply by looking at me. 

“I don’t understand why you’re taking such an interest in seeing me undressed, we look the exact same.”

“Do we?” he says and with a snap of his fingers the silk robe vanishes, leaving him lounging bare on my bed.

My eyes widen at the sight before me and I try to have a bit of self-control, in my forty something odd years I’ve only ever seen two live dicks, both by accident and neither of them ever looked like they were made for me. Perfectly curved with just the right amount of vein and Mothers, does he look desperate even if his face doesn’t show it. 

“How did you..?”

“I know what you want and just how badly you want it, you’re not very hard to read once you get all hot and bothered.” he smirks. “You’re not too bad yourself, mind if I had a taste?”

The bare bones amount of praise I get goes right to my cock and I slowly crawl onto the bed, allowing him to kneel down between my legs. “Mind your fangs.”

“I know.” he purrs and soon he’s kissing the tip. I brace myself, grounding my heels into the bedsheets and covering my mouth just in case he get a little too overzealous with his ministrations.

He starts off easily enough, just a few lazy swirls of his tongue around the head, not enough to make me moan fully, but just good enough to draw out a few strangled mewls and to make my legs tremble just slightly. He licks another long, tantalizing stripe up from base to tip, eyes falling closed as he loses himself to it. My fingernails dig into the flesh of my cheek and my ears slouch downwards at the sensation. 

“You taste very nice, Kostya. Though just a bit salty.” he murmurs tonguing the tip just to torture me. “You doing well up there, need a break?”

I barely manage a “N-never better.” before he starts sucking me down fully. My legs cease they’re trembling and go to just lock themselves around him, trapping his head in between their thighs. I bite into the flesh of my palm and try to desperately not to thrust into his mouth lest I choke him. He keeps his word in that I barely feel any brush of his teeth, all that I could ever want just lies inside tight, wet heat. 

“You’re far too good at this to be me.” I mumble, all but whining when I feel him swallow around me. “There’s no way we’re the same.”

His chuckle sends vibrations around my cock that all but have me quivering before he pulls off to give me a few lazy strokes. “Consider me more like a mirror than a clone.” he smiles. “Except when you raise your right hand, I raise my left.” he takes me down again, this time more sloppy and less tactful, but still keeping in line with all his previously-displayed talent. 

He keeps going and pulls my hips closer to him, a silent invitation to use his mouth as I please. I take him up on it, grounding my hands into the roots of his hair and slowly rocking forward and back. He hums, allowing his throat to go slack and my mouth falls open in a broken moan.

I can’t last like this forever, the endless teasing and the snide remarks. For Mother’s sake I can already feel myself leaking into his mouth, but I try to ride it out just a moment longer, try to not make myself look like the virgin he makes me out to be.

However, with the trembling legs, the skin flushed almost entirely purple and the soft, almost surprised moans, he sees right through my bullshit

“Hmm, well at this rate you might just come.”

“Took you long enough to notice.” I hiss, only to have the bed sink under his weight as he joins me upon it. He crawls up to the pillows and smiles, reclining as if we were about to kick back for a quiet evening in with some wine and Edith Piaf. However, no such formality comes from him, I don’t know why I’d even expect it at this point.

“Come up here and have a seat, in the meantime you can get this nice and wet.” he waggles his cock at me and I bite my lip. “I know you haven’t done it before.” he says, noting my hesitation and stealing the words from my mouth. “Still, if you want this to feel any good I’d get to work.”

“Don’t they have lube in hell or wherever it is you’re from?”

“Well for a man so well-traveled I would expect you to have sucked cocks a lot bigger than this, but I suppose we’re both pretty underwhelming and overly judgemental, hrm?”

There’s silence for a moment and we both share a chuckle but even he still can’t let the moment of levity slide without making a comment about it. “Oh? Are you starting to like me a little?”

I scoff, practically looming over him at this point. “You talk too much, you remind me of Fedya.”

“I could transform into him if you want, feel like there’s a lot of unresolved tension that you’re just dying to pound into him..” my notes my terrified expression and laughs even harder. “I was only teasing, now turn around.”

For once he doesn’t maneuver me into the position of his choosing, instead he allows me to properly situate myself on his face. Once I’m seated, he locks my folded legs in place about his thighs so that I’ve no choice but to be face to face with his dick, my cock aching as its trapped between the two of us, it takes everything in me not to grind down.

“Intimidated?” he says, I can hear his smirk from over here.

“Eat me.”

That he does and I all but jump off the bed.

It doesn’t feel good or bad, simply just strange. Fingers but slightly more fluid, a butt plug but with more life added to it. A shaky, confused moan erupts from me and I try to focus on the task at hand. 

His cock is pretty big an I do my best to manage with what  _ I _ know I would want done to me and the supreme blowjob he just have me. However, simply trying to fit just the head in my mouth seems to be a tall order and I try my hardest to relax and allow myself to get lost in it. 

The double continues eating me out and for now it's settled on something a lot less weird and a little more pleasant. I go about my business teaching myself to suck him off and judging by the choppy little moans he lets out I’m doing a pretty good job. I slowly roll my hips against his face and his obliges me, allowing his fingers to join his tongue in the crusade to open me up. I sigh and continue to suck him down, only managing to get my lips about halfway before having to pull off again, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Have you suffocated back there yet?” I coo.

“I don’t know, Kostya. Have you choked?” he smirks a little and going back to doing his job. 

When I manage to pull myself back to reality, I can feel his two fingers jabbing inside me and I can’t help but to move myself in time with his thrusts. Short little “Ah, ah, ahs” fall from my lips as he keeps going and he only groans, grinding his cock up towards me as a silent plea for me to get back to business.

“How much longer?” I mutter, feeling a little bratty. 

“Till what?”

“Til you get on with it, til you fuck me.” I whisper, a prayer against his dick. “Please, I’m ready. I’m ready, just stop the teasing.” 

“Louder, Kostya, it’s hard to hear back where I am.”

I don’t even entertain his little jokes anymore, too lost within my own pleasure to much care with protecting my dignity. “Please, dammit. I can’t last much longer like this.” I emphasize my grinding down against his stomach, groaning at the minimal relief it brings me. “Just do it, just fuck me.”

There’s a deep rumbling chuckle as he pulls his tongue out and all but pushes me forward so that my stomach is pressed against the sheets. I barely have time to get on my hands and knees before he’s draped his body over mine, pressing me further downwards so that all I can feel is the maddening warmth of the bed and his sweat-slicked skin. It’s that all-encompassing feeling I’ve only ever read about, when the lover and the beloved become so entwined the outside world all but melts away, consumed in the flames of their passion.

He takes my hand and holds it, still using tenderness as a leverage to get me underneath him. 

“This is how you’ve always wanted to be taken, no?” he whispers in my ear and they both flutter downwards, a primal (and embarrassing) sign of submission. “Block out everything else so it’s only me and you.”

I nod, not even hiding it instead grinding backwards against his cock as it waits so patiently outside my entrance. “You know what to do.” I whisper, squeezing his hand. “Do it, take me.”

I moan as the head just barely etches its way past my rim. I couldn’t have guessed just by feeling him in my mouth how thick he was. Every sinking inch has its own distinct burn, every twitch and cut-off moan from him its own little melody. Even if he plays it up to be better than me, in that moment we’re both pretty obvious in our inexperience.

“I should have known you’d be this tight.” he tries to snark, but it comes out strangled and vulnerable. 

“Just give it to me, dammit.” I groan and he sinks in deeper, my head falls against the sheets and I try to breathe in through my nose. His hand fists the back of my head, but he doesn’t tug or anything, the contact just serving as a reminder to me that he’s still there and that this is still happened. 

“Almost in.” he grunts and I nod, bracing myself and trying to see if I can open myself anymore. My whole body feels like it's being split in two and even he is struggling to keep up with my erratic jerking and fluttering as every feeling hits me. 

When his body is flush against mine he sits for a moment, allowing me time to adjust. At first, I take advantage of his generosity, but after a while I begin to grin backwards, craving movement.

“Are you getting desperate, Kostya? Do you really want this from me?” I respond with a nod but it clearly isn’t enough for him. Instead he laughs and goes to press his lips against my neck, his other hand going to hold my hips steady. “Beg like a good boy.”

I need him, I need him so badly that the words come out without me even needing to think about it. “Please, just fuck me. I need you, dammit. Please.”

“Louder.” he growls, snapping his hips forward quickly. My entire body shifts forward with the force of it and I mewl. 

“Please.” I whine, trying to crane my neck to look back at him. “I trust you, I want you to make me yours. Please, dammit. Please.” 

There’s another kiss to the back of my neck as I babble on and he even brushes some of the hair bac from my face. “I’ve got you.” he whispers and he starts to move.

The feeling isn’t as grueling as when he first went inside me, but other than that I can hardly speak. I feel myself give into him so easily, gripping his hand until it shakes in order to properly ground myself. I moan with every movement, with every kiss and small reassurance, even if my eyes can hardly open at this point, I can feel every inch of him moving inside me. 

“That’s it, that’s just perfect.” he mutters. “You’re so perfect just like this, nobody to bother or burden you, nobody to wear you down. Just us together, enjoying each other.” he kisses me again. “Isn’t this better, Kostya? Allowing yourself just something like this, isn’t this better than distracting yourself?”

I moan my approval. “So much better, you feel so good.” I moan, biting into the back of my arm as he brushes against my prostate. My toes curl and little flickers of volts crackle against my skin as he continues to move, noting my change and now carrying on with his slow, gentle assault on said sweet spot. “I - I do you mind if you...?”

“No problem.” he mutters and with that my hair is benign tugged backwards, counteracting his body forcing me down into the mattress. This is nice, to feel like I can go limp and accept it, to just look pretty and take it as he sees fit, its intoxicating and selfish and some part of me wants to ask if there’s anything he wants time to do for him. 

Still, the words are all but fucked out of me at this point. I moan nice and pretty for him and he tells me how good I am, how tight I am and in return I clench around him, relishing in the feeling of his cock dragging around inside me. 

It’s not particularly loud or wild as we go, in fact, save for the breathless moans and hushed words, not even Fedya would be able to hear us from across the hall. However, it doesn’t need to have such bombast. He fills me well enough to despite his slow movements and the warmth and closeness of it all trump over whatever degradation and humiliation I had previously expected. If I were younger and a little less worldly, I would call it love. 

I groan and he speeds up just slightly, now more so jabbing my prostate every few seconds than just grinding against it. A louder moan breaks from me and I struggle to grind my hips back to meet his movements. 

“You should see yourself.” he muses. “You should see how could wantonness looks on you.” he purrs. 

 “Well..” I breathe out. “I’ve got a mirror on top of me, I’d say I can see pretty well.” he smirks back and my punishment for such a horrendous joke is the slow grinding against my sweet spot as he mils the life out of it. My body trembles under the force of it and he chuckles, proud that he finally got to shut me up.

After more of the drawn out assault on my sweet spot, my voice begins to kick up more and my stuttered backwards movements have gotten even more dramatic and choppy. “I can’t keep going.” I whisper. “Please, can I..will you let me?”

The words dangle between us, silenced prematurely by a chaste kiss. “You don’t have to ask permission.” he lifts me up slightly so that his hand is wrapped around me again. “Just for help.”

 It’s here where he all but stops moving and it's my turn to be frantic, grinding wildly between his hand and his cock, not knowing which one to settle on as the sensation start to overwhelm me. My moans get stuffed further and further into the back of my throat as I go and he soothes mutters praises to me. My body continues to work itself up until that final chord snaps and I’m tossed over the edge in an undulating pool of color and faded sounds.

 As my ass clenches about him I still feel his last stuttering thrusts before he finally empties himself inside me, teeth wrapped around my neck. “You did so good, Kostya. You did beautifully.”

I can hardly help the few tears that roll down my cheek, the emotional waves all crashing down on me at once. The sweetness, the shitty banter, the patience, I can hardly help myself. I’m a stranger to sentiment

His kiss burns as he comes down, warmth and passion rolling off him in waves. I know this is a parting kiss, that this dream or nightmare or sleep paralysis has to end soon and once the first rays of dawn creep through the window he will disappear. I know, I know but something primal and lonely makes me tug on his arm, silently asking him to stay despite my higher knowledge starting to come back to me.

“What? Are you going to miss me?” he says, still mocking and devious.

“I rather enjoyed our time together.” I look away from him. “You’re..you’re very good at what you do.”

He seems almost humbled by it, as if no one has ever taken the time to properly thank him for his work. “I appreciate that, Mr. Providet. How do you feel?”

 “A bit worn out, honestly.” I laugh, though my voice is harsh and raspy at this point. “It’s a nice feeling.”

He nods, kissing my forehead and even going so far as to tuck me in. I’m honestly touched. “It’s nice to let it out every once in a while, isn’t it?”

I blush, not knowing what type of doe-eyed maiden he’s reduced me to being. “Will you return to the mortal coil again or will there be someone else for you to torment?”

He straightens himself up and his robe poofs back into existence. “Don’t know yet, might spend a night or two in Tokyo, may not come back for a hundred years.” his shrug is nonchalant. “Still, if you need me, I’ll be there.”

I blink lazily, inhaling the scent of laundry and fresh sex. “Shall I hold a seance?”

He smirks and steps back from the bed. “Just let yourself get worked up like that again, we can reconnect after that.” he says it with a wink. “Sleep well, Mr. Providet.”

I watched him poof away and my eyes looked around the room. Nothing had been moved, everything still felt the same as before he got here. Maybe I’d had too much of my special coffee and I’d started seeing things. Maybe I was just so wound up inside that my subconscious had to make up a scenario for me to finally sleep with someone after a decades-long dry spell.

As my eyes closed, I shrugged it away. 

Real or not, he did say he would come back if I needed him. 


End file.
